After KK 6
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: This takes place 2 years after Dark Passage when prom is approaching! Finn and Amanda still haven't spoken since the day he left for the cruise, but Finn wants so badly to set things straight with Amanda. Willa he ask her to prom and finally make things right? If he asks, what will Amanda say?


Finn walked home from school the same way he does every day: passing Wanda's house just so he could look through the window as he passed and, if he got lucky, catch a glimpse of Amanda. Usually he only saw Jess, which was strange since she and Amanda were always together. Today, though, was different. He didn't see Jess, but Amanda, looking out the window. He didn't bother looking this time for fear of breaking down, right then and there, in front of her.

_It's been so long since we've spoken._ He thought. _If only she knew how crazy I am for her..._

...

"Jess," Amanda asked once Finn had passed, "does Finn still look sad to you? It's been two years since Dillard...you know..." She heard her friends laugh. "What?" She asked turning to face them.

"Can't you see, Amanda?" Charlene asked.

"See what?" She asked.

"He passes your house every day when he comes home from school." Willa said.

"So? We live across the street from him."

"But, there are multiple ways he could come." Jess said.

"And he chooses to come this way." Charlene added.

"Every day." Willa added.

"That doesn't mean anything. And that wasn't my question." Amanda said sitting down next to Jess.

"Amanda," Jess said, "it's not Dillard."

"It's you." Charlene said.

"How do you know that?"

"Amanda, when we were on the cruise," Willa said, "I had a conversation with him. He's crazy for you. He said he wants to take back everything he said to you. He said that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. He's nothing without you, Amanda. He needs you more than you know."

"Then why doesn't he come and tell me?" Amanda asked.

"Because he's scared." Willa said.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Rejection. He's worried that you won't take him back, let alone forgive him." Willa responded.

"He's blaming the whole thing on himself. The fight; Typhoon Lagoon; everything." Charlene said.

"I don't believe you guys. Why would Finn just automatically start blaming himself for something he blamed on me first?"

"Because he loves you!" Jess jumped up. "Amanda! This kid is _crazy_ for you! I've talked to him; Willa's talked to him; Philby, Maybeck, Charlie, everybody! He misses you! He wants you back, Amanda! And the only way that can happen is if you let him back in!"

"I wish..." Amanda said leaning back on the couch crossing her arms.

"Oh...you still don't believe us?" Willa said. "Come on. We're going to Finn's house, right now." She got up and walked over to Amanda who refused to get up. "Amanda." She still refused.

"I got this." Charlene said. "Amanda," she said walking up to Amanda, "if you don't get your butt up and over to his house, I swear I will dump Maybeck and go ask him out; make him forget all about you."

At that comment, Amanda jumped up and got all defensive. "You wouldn't..." She said.

"Try me..." Charlene said and ran out the house and across the street to Finn's, Amanda following close behind. "Ha!" She exclaimed. "I got you over here."

"Oh, wait," Jess said looking at his house, "Finn said that his mom doesn't want her over here anymore."

"What?" Willa and Charlene said in shock.

"It's true." Amanda said. "She came over and told us."

"Well, his mom doesn't get home until later." Willa said.

"But, how are we going to get in?" Amanda asked. "Didn't think of that, did ya?" She said turning around to walk back to their house.

"I have a key." Willa said. "His mom gave it to me for some reason."

"Of course she did..." Amanda mumbled walking up Finn's driveway.

...

Finn walked inside, locked the door, and went up to his room. He sat down in his computer chair and started playing "Assassin's Creed III" on his Xbox. It seems this is all he does now-a-days. Play on his Xbox, read, listen to music, or watch movies are what he does on his free time when he gets home from school.

He was busy fighting off some guards when a small know on his door came. He paused the game. _That's strange._ He thought. _Mom usually doesn't get home until later and Sarah has volleyball until six._

"Finn?" Came Willa's voice.

"Are you in there?" Charlene.

"What?" He said.

"We want to talk to you. It's just us." Willa said.

"Can you open the door?" Charlene asked. "It's only us."

He didn't respond or open the door.

"Finn, I swear I will open this door and come in myself if you don't open it, and I'm not one to invade privacy." Charlene said.

"Says the one who entered my house with no heads up." He said still sitting.

The door opened, and Willa and Charlene walked in closing the door after so he wouldn't Amanda and Jess. "What do you want?" He asked irritated.

"We want to talk to you about Amanda." Willa said.

"Again? That's what, four times this week?"

"Yes, but keep in mind that those other times were brought on by you." Charlene said.

Finn put his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. "I know...I just...can't get her off my mind...The way she laughs, her smile...I just wish...I wish I could fix things with her...Fighting with her was the biggest mistake of my life...I think about it every day, she's on my mind twenty-four-seven...I think about her at school...at home...

...

_She's in my dreams..._

Amanda was in tears right now. Her and Jess were listening to the conversation through his bedroom door. Jess saw this and gave Amanda a look that said "do you believe us now?" She responded with a nod.

...

"I just...I just..." Finn sighed. "I don't know...Whenever I want to go apologize to her, fear creeps into me and I start thinking about how she might reject me and my apology or even laugh at me..."

"But Finn, she _won't _laugh at you." Charlene said. "She'll-" She was interrupted by scratching on the door followed by a meow.

"Flynn...Why now?"

"Who's Flynn?" Willa asked.

"He's my sister's cat...But he seems to love me more than her. He's always scratching on my door to come in. And I've learned to always let him in or he'll get mad and goes around scratching people." Finn got up to open the door and, before Willa or Charlene could stop him, he opened the door letting Flynn in, but he also saw Jess and Amanda. "Just you two, huh?" Finn said to Willa and Charlene.

"Uh...Surprise...?" Charlene shrugged.

"Right..." He said. "I guess..." He stopped when he looked at Amanda. "...you guys can come in..." He tried to break eye contact with her, but he just couldn't...she couldn't either.

They sat in silence for a little bit while the only sound was coming from Flynn purring on Finn's lap.

"Guys?" Amanda said. "Can I talk to Finn in private?"

"Yeah, sure." Willa said. "Come on guys." The three walked out his room, Flynn following.

"How much did you hear?" He said putting his head back in his hands.

"The whole thing..."

He looked up. "Everything?" She nodded.

"Everything. Finn, I didn't know you felt like that...If I knew, I would've-"

"No..."

"What?"

"You were going to say that if you knew, you would've apologized, but why would you apologize for something that was my fault?"

"But, Finn, it _wasn't_ your-"

"Yes it was, Amanda." He stood up and walked in front of her. "And I hurt you."

"But-"

"Which was the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't mean to say what I said. I didn't mean to yell at you. To blame you. Amanda, I'm sorry. Sorry for being a jerk; sorry for blaming you; sorry for being a boy; for existing..." He said the last part in a whisper. Finn had worked himself up so much that he was now crying. But he wasn't alone, so was Amanda.

Amanda stood and pulled Finn into a hug, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Amanda..." He whispered.

"Shh...Don't ruin the moment..." She said. The embrace lasted a long time, and when they separated, they locked eyes again; this time with nothing but forgiveness in their eyes.

Finn leaned in and made their foreheads touch. Amanda smiled at this and pushed him up against the wall. "I forgive you..." She whispered. She started to lean in, but Finn stopped her before their lips met by saying,

"Wait...Amanda, there's something I need to ask you..."

"What?" She said not really paying attention to him, just his lips.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

She smiled and smashed her lips onto his, connecting the two. Finn reached his arms around her waist and she put hers on his back. Next thing you know, Jess Willa and Charlene throw the door open and barge in the room screaming and yelling about how happy they are. But Finn and Amanda don't seem to notice them, they just vanish, leaving only the two in their own world.

"I love you, Amanda." Finn whispered when they broke apart.

"And I love _you_, Finn."

**OMG I think this turned out so cute! I love Famanda! They go together like they were meant to be!**


End file.
